Gargoyles A Species Swap and Gender Swapped Series
by 31oreveunalliV
Summary: In the year 994, the Wyvern Clan lives in a castle lead by their leader, Elisa, in medieval Scotland alongside humans, until many of them are killed by betrayal and the remainder are magically frozen in stone until the castle "rises above the clouds."
1. Characters List Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles, This idea came to me while I was browsing deviantART on Elisa and Goliath.

Gargoyles Species Swap & Gender Swap Characters List Part 1

The Manhattan Clan

Elisa - the beautiful leader of the Manhattan Clan. Elisa was named by the people of Castle Wyvern because of her stature at 5 ft. 10 in.

Hannah - an Elder and former leader of the Wyvern Clan. She now serves as an advisor to Elisa and the rest of the Manhattan Clan. Hannah took her name from the character "Hannah Arendt" after Goliath explained almost everything has a name.

Brooklyn - the clan's second-in-command with a somewhat sarcastic and impetuous attitude, but has a talent for tactics. Brooklyn is named for the New York borough. He harbors bitter hatred against Demona after she tricked him. Forty seconds after being whisked away in time by The Phoenix Gate (but 40 years later, from Brooklyn's perspective), Brooklyn was returned to his correct time, older and with a family.

Lexington "Lexi" - the smallest of the clan and a technical wizard. Lexington is named from the avenue. Lexington harbored bitter hatred against The Pack, but attempted to reconcile with Fox after moving back to the castle.

Broadway - overweight and good-natured, Broadway is named for the street. Broadway has developed a strong dislike of guns and a great appreciation for old movies, as well as a newfound and rapidly developing appreciation for reading and literary works. He later develops a relationship with Angela.

Bronx - a female dog-like gargoyle beast. Bronx is named for the New York borough. She often stays with Hannah within the clan's residence, keeping her company while watching television.

Angela - the naive daughter of Elisa, She was raised on Avalon like a human, thus making her more willing to trust others, she joined the Manhattan clan in the middle of the second season. Angela is so named because of her angelic nature, Angela literally meaning "She-Angel". She later develops a relationship with Broadway.

Fu-Dog - a green-skinned leonine gargoyle beast from the Xanadu Clan in China who, at some unspecified time, joins Brooklyn on his journey through the time-stream. He is fiercely loyal to Brooklyn.

Katana - Katana comes from the Ishimura Clan during feudal era Japan, and is Brooklyn's sky-blue hued mate, with a similar but smaller beak when compared to her mate. Named for the most famous form of Japanese sword, she joined him on his Timedancer journey. During their adventures, she and Brooklyn had an egg which hatched into Nashville. She has a second egg, Egwardo, which she is very protective of, as shown by her carrying it (before it hatches in 1998) with her everywhere in a compact backpack.

Nashville - Nashville is the son of Brooklyn and Katana. He closely resembled Brooklyn, but had Katana's pale blue skin color and bluish-black hair. He is called Gnash for short.

Egwardo - Egwardo is a yet-to-be-hatched gargoyle egg. Its parents were Brooklyn and Katana. Egwardo hatched as a female in 1998, and was given the name "Tachi", possibly named for the predecessor of the sword her mother is named for.

Desdemona - a rookery sister to Elisa who is shown to be hot-headed. Resurrected as the cyborg Coldfire. The Coldfire robot was designed to resemble her. She rejoined the clan in 1997.

Othello – Desdemona's Mate. He helped to keep Juliet at bay, and was eventually transferred into the robot shell of Coldstone. He rejoined the clan in 1997.

Desdemona/Coldfire - the spirit of a deceased gargoyle from the Wyvern clan resurrected through science and sorcery into a cyborg body. She was formed from the remains of three different gargoyles (usually called Coldfire or "Desdemona", her mate Coldstone or "Othello ", and her rival Coldsteel or "Juliet"), and each personality remains mostly intact. Eventually, each personality is transferred to a separate robotic body.

Juliet/Coldsteel - Desdemona's enemy. She convinced Desdemona that Othello was secretly pursuing a relationship with Elisa. She was eventually transferred into the robot shell of Coldsteel. Upon Demona's reactivation of the Coldfire robot, Juliet took control of the body, until Desdemona was convinced to help Elisa and clan. In 1996, Coldsteel aided Xanatos and Coyote 5.0. in retrieving the Stone of Destiny, in exchange for removing a tracking device from her body.

Demona - Elisa's biological sister and Angela's biological aunt; not frozen in stone like the others, she lived through the thousand years because of a magical pact with Macbeth and developed a hatred of all humans, making her an enemy of the clan. She was named by Macbeth, after her demonic fighting skills, Demona literally meaning "She-Demon".


	2. Characters List Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles, This idea came to me while I was browsing deviantART on Elisa and Goliath.

Gargoyles Species Swap & Gender Swap Characters List Part 2

Avalon Clan - the gargoyle eggs of Castle Wyvern that were protected by Prince Emile, Elenna, and the Magus. The eggs were taken to Avalon, where they hatched and grew to adulthood. Members of the clan include Gabriel (the son of Coldfire and Coldstone), Ophelia, the gargoyle beast Boudicco, and other unnamed members.

London Clan - a prosperous English clan resembling the creatures of heraldry. The London Clan roosted at a country estate called Knight's Spur. They also ran a magic shop in London to supplement their income, and until the mid-1990s (the timeframe of the Gargoyles series) had abandoned their mission of protection. Their names were derived from the heraldic creatures they were based on: Leo (lion), Una (unicorn), Griff (griffin), Staghart (Stag, rumored to have a close friendship with Lexi), Constance (Sow), Old Pog (Hippogriff), Lunette (winged unicorn, as she is Leo and Una's daughter) and 189 other members.

Clan Ishimura - a gargoyle clan in Japan and the only clan thus far that lived in harmony with humans, teaching them Bushido, (aka the "Way of the Warrior"), since feudal times. It includes Kai, (lit. "The Ocean" or "The Sea"), the Clan leader, Sora, (lit. "The Sky" or "The Heavens"), Yama (lit. "The Mountain"), who was banished from the clan for criminal activity — resulting in his joining Robyn Canmore's Redemption Squad unit in the future to atone for his own misdeeds — and many other unnamed members.

Guatemala Clan - protectors of the Guatemalan rainforest and associated with the Kaqchikel people's culture. The four surviving gargoyles of the clan wore special talismans linked to a special occult artifact called the Mayan Sun Amulet, that let them avoid their stone sleep. Their names are Spanish words for precious gemstones— the red-skinned, legless Zafiro (sapphire), with a unique feather-winged appearance reminiscent of the Mayan deity Kukulkan but with human-form arms, or possibly one of the cuoatl, specifically Quetzalcoatl, the winged serpent; the green-skinned Jade (pronounced Ha-day, as it would be pronounced in Spanish) with a facial appearance reminiscent of Goliath, and the blue-skinned females Turquesa (turquoise), and Obsidiana (obsidian).

Labyrinth Clan/The Mutates - created when Sevarius combined animal genes with humans in an attempt to create gargoyle-like creatures for Xanatos. They rebelled against Xanatos, and now protect the homeless in the underground facility known as the Labyrinth. They also take care of the clones. All the Mutates resembled humanoid cats with bat-like wings on their backs, and had the ability to store and discharge electricity, due to having electric eel DNA (giving them enough strength to glide).

Vitani -the leader of the Mutate Clan. Resembled a black panther hybrid. Vitani was originally Tyler Maza, Goliath Maza's younger sister. She took a job as a pilot for David Xanatos, with a series of events leading to her mutation. The mutate Parker Reed is shown to love her, and the feeling is mutual.

Fang - was originally a member of the Mutate Clan but eventually betrayed them. He resembled a puma hybrid with bat wings. Fang was a human named Fred Sykes before Sevarius mutated him. He found several laser rifles and used them and a pair of human followers to attempt to take over the Labyrinth where the mutates lived. He later joined forces with Thailog and Demona. He is a loud mouthed bully who likes dominating those weaker than himself, which causes Yama to become antagonistic towards him as both Yama and Fang are eventual members of Robyn Canmore's Redemption Squad.

Claw - a strong-but-silent Mutate. The transformation process rendered him mute, brought on by either physical damage or psychological trauma (it is never specified). He resembles a tiger hybrid.

Parker Reed - is an innocent young homeless man who was tricked by Sevarius, he was the most desperate to find a cure for his condition. He and Brooklyn had a brotherly bond, Brooklyn knew that Parker had a thing for Tyler and eagerly helped him get with Tyler.

Non Combat Mutates - To continue with his experiments in mutating, Sevarius and Fang abducted four residents of the Labyrinth.

Thug - was in charge of guarding Fang's cell, before he was freed by Sevarius. Mutated into a human crocodile. He took the two kids back to the Labyrinth.

Ashat- a man who was mutated into a human armadillo. He committed suicide after discovering that Sevarius had no intent to cure them.

Benny - a boy who was mutated into a human woodlouse.

Erin - a girl who was mutated into a human turtle. She is Benny's older sister.


	3. Characters List Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles, This idea came to me while I was browsing deviantART on Elisa and Goliath.

Gargoyles Species Swap & Gender Swap Characters List Part 3

The Clones - were made by Sevarius at the request of Demona and Asile. Their intellects were originally deliberately stunted to make them obedient to Asile, but with Asile's supposed death they regained their freedom. Vitani offered to take the clones with her to the Labyrinth to educate them.

Malibu - the genderswapped clone of Brooklyn. There are hints to a possible relationship between Malibu and Delil.

Brentwood - the clone of Lexington. Unlike the other clones, she decides to remain with Asile, viewing him to be smart. She was the only clone, however, to stay out of the fight between the clans. Brentwood parallels with the evil Lexington from Future Tense. (Lexi comments on her decision, saying "You're really making me look bad.")

Hollywood -the clone of Broadway.

Burbank - the clone of Hannah. Much like Hannah, Burbank carries a weapon, in her case, a mace.

Delil – He is not an exact clone; he is a binary clone of Demona and Golaith's DNA, programmed to be a servile concubine for Asile, replacing Demona.

The clones differ from the originals by their colors, and some features like horns or teeth. To gain a physical advantage, Malibu, Brentwood, Hollywood and Burbank were aged to be in their biological 20s: older than the young trio, yet younger than Hudson.

The clones names are places in Los Angeles, contrasting with and spoofing their counterpart protagonists' New York City placenames.

Asile - ("Asile" is "Elisa" spelled backwards), was a genderswapped clone of Elisa created by Anton Sevarius and educated by David Xanatos, (via a "subliminal education program"), giving him many of Xanatos's personality traits. He would prove to be both a genius and a persistent enemy.

Deciding that he would never be free under Xanatos' thumb, Asile planned his own kidnapping by Sevarius, blackmails Xanatos for 20 million dollars for his safe return, and, after meeting his genetic source, Elisa, for the first time, seemingly perishes in an explosion. Xanatos later guesses that Asile had planned to fake his death all along, leaving him both free of Xanatos, and free to spend the 20 million without interference. Xanatos realizes that he has created a monster, one as strong as Elisa, and as smart as, (if not smarter than), himself.

Under the name "Alexander Asile", Asile would later form a partnership/relationship with Demona, (business-wise they formed a company, called "Nightstone Unlimited"), but was planning to let her and Macbeth die, in order to inherit both their fortunes. (Demona, in her human form, planned to marry Macbeth and then claim that he was dead in order to inherit his fortune, Asile planned to kill Macbeth and Demona and as her sole business partner, her Banker, he would inherit their combined fortunes). Both of them later commissioned Sevarius to create a clan of clones, which he eventually betrayed.

Asile eventually "dies", (or, at least, lapses into a permanent stone sleep), in the third season of the series.

Residents of Castle Wyvern 954-994

Prince Emile - the leader of Castle Wyvern (and, by default, the Scottish clan of gargoyles) during the 990s. Emile was at first prejudiced against the clan, but after they saved her life, she vowed to protect the clans' unhatched eggs and raise them on Avalon.

Prince Malcolm - was Emile's father, the previous lord of Wyvern Castle, Hannah's good friend, and brother to King Kenneth. He formed a co-existence alliance with the gargoyles who had been there for centuries, and built Castle Wyvern. Elisa, Demona, and Hannah saved his life from an attack by the Archmage. He also inadvertently inspired hatred of gargoyles at Wyvern, particularly in Prince Emile—he told him that the gargoyles would get him if he didn't stay in bed. He was apparently deceased by the time of the Viking attack in 994.

Princess Caroline - was Emile's mother. She married Prince Malcolm in 975, and intended to give him the Phoenix Gate as a dowry (until it was stolen by Demona).

The Magus - a female court magician of Castle Wyvern and Emile's top advisor. It was the Magus who cast the spell that imprisoned Elisa's clan in stone, believing that the Viking Hakon had murdered the Prince and blaming the gargoyles for his death. She later discovered that Prince Emile had been rescued by Elisa; unable to restore the gargoyles (as Hakon had burned the page with her counterspell), she agreed to place Elisa under the same spell, so that she might one day be reunited with her clan. The Magus guided Prince Emile and the eggs to Avalon, and harbored unrequited feelings for the prince for many years. She died after using a great deal of energy to defeat the Weird Brother.

Elenna the Guardian - was a peasant girl at Castle Wyvern who was eager to make friends with the gargoyles especially Lexington & Brooklyn despite her father's objections. She also accompanied her husband and the gargoyle eggs to Avalon, where she took on the role of Guardian, protecting the eggs & training the young gargoyles when they hatched. The grown Elenna became Emile's husband & confidante.

Martin – Elenna the Guardian's father, was fiercely anti-gargoyle like Emile, but had a change of heart as he, too, vowed to protect the eggs. Along with Finn, he did not go to Avalon, instead choosing to stay on Earth and guard the Grimorum Arcanorum, stating that, "a man alone might run into trouble: two men can cause plenty of it". When a Timedancing Brooklyn arrived in Scotland in 997, Martin recognized him as one of the gargoyles from Elisa's clan. Together, the three of them joined Constantine's enemies, led by King Kenneth III. He and Finn would continue guarding the Grimorum while leaving 997 with Brooklyn.

The Archmage - an evil sorcerer and an enemy of the gargoyle clan at Castle Wyvern. He was defeated by Elisa, but his future self saved him from his fall in a perpetual time paradox—as his future self existed in the 1990s, and rescued his past self, without any explanation for how the loop began. The Archmage continues to live through this loop, despite his later defeat, after rescuing himself in the past.

The Archmage was encouraged to conquer the world, but first had to retrieve the objects he most desired: the ancient book of magic spells named the Grimorum Arcanorum, the Phoenix Gate and the Eye of Odin—as well as to conquer Avalon as a base of operations. His future self secured an alliance with the Weird Brothers to watch out for the mystical artifacts, as well as guide the destinies of Demona and Macbeth, advising them to bend Oberon's law of non-interference.

Future Archmage brought his past self nearly a thousand years into the future, where his past self swallowed the Grimorum in order for it to set foot on the island ("human magic" is not allowed on Avalon by law; consuming it created a "legal loophole"), thus making him very powerful. However, he was defeated by Elisa, who stripped him of the Eye of Odin, causing the Grimorum to turn the Archmage into a pile of dust. During some unspecified time, the enhanced Archmage undertook additional time travel, thus meeting a Timedancing Brooklyn.

The Captain of the Guard - the head of Castle Wyvern's garrison in 994. Resentful of the lack of appreciation that he and the gargoyles received for defending the castle, he struck a deal with Demona and the Vikings to have the castle sacked, forcing out the humans and leaving only him and the gargoyles. The plan included sabotage, such as severing bowstrings, but backfired when the Viking leader Hakon shattered most of the gargoyles during the day after the siege, prompting Elisa and the survivors (Hannah, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Bronx) to go after the Vikings for revenge. The Captain was killed along with Hakon in 994, when they fell off a cliff, but their spirits remained trapped in the area as punishment for their actions. When Elisa returned to the Wyvern site a thousand years later, the Captain and Hakon, in spirit form, attempted to steal Elisa's lifeforce and thus free themselves from the area. He stopped midway, after realizing his guilt for his treachery, and instead turned on Hakon. Having atoned for his sins, his spirit was set free to rest in peace.

Residents of New York

Goliath Maza - an NYPD detective, friend of the Gargoyles, and later love interest for Elisa.

Tara Maza - Goliath's mother. A Native American who was once an NYPD officer. She never argues with Goliath once he sets his mind on something.

Daniel Maza - Golitah's father whose ethnicity was Nigerian. He went to a Nigerian village to get in touch with his roots as a griot

Tyler Maza - Goliath's sister who was a cop and also a pilot. She was later transformed into the mutate Vitani by Xanatos.

Author's Note: Celgress asked "Seems promising, have you started writing any of the actual story chapters/episodes yet or just the character guide?" I'd like to say thanks for reviewing it and another thing, I haven't started the story, I stated in my bio that before I write a story I always put the characters list first so that people can get an idea on who's who.


	4. Characters List Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles, This idea came to me while I was browsing deviantART on Elisa and Goliath.

Gargoyles Species Swap & Gender Swap Characters List Part 4

Beth Maza - Goliath's sister who is a student of the fictional University of Flagstaff.

Macbeth - former King of Scotland, was loosely based on the Shakespearean character as well as the real historical figure. He is eternally bound to Demona and is forced to live in conflict with her forever; neither one can die until one simultaneously kills the other. Initially an enemy of the gargoyles, he later becomes their ally. He tried to claim the sword Excalibur for himself but did not succeed in doing this. After being impressed with Macbeth's skills and honorable behavior King Arthur offered him a place in the New Round Table has would create. Macbeth, while honored, refused this offer because he felt he could not submit to Arthur's rule as he was a self made man. But, Macbeth offered his services should there ever be a crisis. He sometimes uses the alias Lennox Macduff.

Macbeth's family

Duncan - the ancient king of Scotland, Macbeth's foe, and the second to wear the Hunter mask. He secretly ordered the death of Macbeth's father, and destroyed the few remaining gargoyles in Scotland. It was because of Duncan that the Weird Brothers forged the spell between Macbeth and Demona. He was defeated by Macbeth.

Gillecomgain - started the Hunter line as part of his revenge on Demona, who had scarred his face as a child. As an assassin under Duncan, he started a spree of terror and violence that included assassinating Macbeth's father, Findláech of Moray, and nearly wiping out all of the gargoyles in Scotland. After betraying Duncan, he was defeated by both Macbeth and Demona.

Gruoch - Macbeth's beloved in ancient Scotland, Gruoch is pressured into marriage to Gillecomgain by her father Boite. When Gillecomgain is revealed as the Hunter and slain, she happily marries her love and becomes Lady Macbeth, Queen of Scotland. They are later severed when Macbeth "dies" and begins his centuries-long struggle with Demona.

Lulach - the son of Gruoch and possibly the stepson of Macbeth. Ascends to the throne of Scotland after his father's "death." His ultimate fate is not shown, but it is implied that he is slain by Duncan's son, Canmore, in a later battle

Boite - The father of Gruoch and friend to Macbeth's father Findláech, Boite serves as an advisor to his son-in-law, Macbeth, throughout his life. Boite counseled Macbeth to destroy the remaining gargoyles (a plan which Macbeth rejected), ultimately leading to Demona and Macbeth's falling-out.

Canmore - Son of Duncan, Canmore is only a boy when his father is slain in battle by Macbeth. Canmore is banished to England, but returns to Scotland as a grown man for revenge. Like his father before him, Canmore takes up the mask of the Hunter and declares war upon the gargoyles. He "slays" Macbeth in single combat, unaware of Macbeth's immortality. It is implied that he later has Macbeth's son, Lulach, killed. Canmore's descendants each become the Hunter in turn, hunting Demona through the centuries.

The Pack - (Wolf, Jackal, Hyena, Coyote, and formerly Fox and Dingo) are mercenaries organized by Xanatos first to be TV stars, then to hunt gargoyles. They were subsequently "upgraded" into more deadly forms through the use of genetic and cybernetic enhancements. Unlike the others, Coyote is a robot constructed in Xanatos' image, sent to infiltrate and lead the Pack. Lexington harbors a bitter hatred against them. Dingo, over time, misses the adulation he received as a fictional hero while on television — and to both atone for his own past misdeeds, and to actually be a real-world hero, joins Robyn Canmore's Redemption Squad after allowing the cybernetic being Matrix to join with him to achieve the ability to be a real hero.

Fox – [real name is Janine Renard] had her name legally changed. Her birth surname, "Renard", is the French word for "Fox". She is the daughter of entrepreneur and business magnate Halcyon Renard, and his ex-wife Anastasia Renard (the name used by Titania, "Queen of the Third Race", while in the disguise of a mortal human woman.) A former mercenary and former leader of The Pack, Fox quit the group and married David Xanatos. They later had a son, Alexander Fox Xanatos. Like many villains of the series, Fox initially had no love for the Gargoyles, seeing them as pawns to be manipulated; however, after they saved Alex, she changed her opinion and went out of her way to make amends—particularly to Lexington, who she had once hurt.

Tamara "Tam" Dracon - an organized crime figure in New York, Dracon knows about the Manhattan Clan that often foil her plans, and has a score to settle with Goliath. He often clashes with Elisa and Broadway. In his last appearance, he was imprisoned with Czech gangster Brod.

Glasses & Joey Pal – are the two female associates of Tamara Dracon.

Margot Yale and Brendan Quarters - a yuppie couple who have the misfortune of running into the gargoyles often. Margot became the assistant district attorney of one of the New York City boroughs, and spoke out against the gargoyles in a heated televised public debate with Macbeth, who defended them. Brendan later came across Elisa, injured, and sent for a doctor.

Jeffrey Robbins - a blind author, and a friend of Hannah. He helps Hannah find Macbeth. Afterward, he taught Hannah how to read, and decided to write a book based on the Scrolls of Merlin which he called The Sword and the Staff. When Demona unleashes a spell to turn the citizens of Manhattan to stone by broadcasting the spell on all television channels, Hannah and the clan visit Robbins and discover that blind people are immune to the spell.

Robbins helps a blind Hannah recover her eyesight after discovering Hannah is a gargoyle.

Vinnie Grigori - another man who has had various encounters with the Manhattan clan, whom he blames for an unfortunate string of bad luck. He is seen first as a motorcycle rider whose bike is "stolen" and crashed by Lexi; Grigori had his license revoked, as his recollection of Lexi would lead the judge to believe he was intoxicated. He is next seen as a security guard for Cyberbiotics' airship—the night Elisa and Demona destroy it. He is at Sevarius's labs when Elisa captures Sevarius to force him to make a cure for the Mutates (for which Grigori was fired). He later shows up carrying a huge bazooka, which he uses to finally get revenge on Elisa—stalking Elisa as she and Hannah battled Wolf and the spirit of Hakon—shooting her in the face... with a banana cream pie.

He appeared as a reluctant recruit of the Quarrymen under pressure from Castaway, where he worked to save Elisa and Goliath from being killed. He then left to take a job in Japan. He eventually leaves on flight 994 and ends up lost in Tokyo.

Hakon - the leader of the Vikings who ransacked Castle Wyvern in 994 and destroyed most of the gargoyles. He was killed, along with the Captain of the Guard, when they fell off a cliff, but their spirits remained trapped in the area as punishment for their actions. When Elisa returned to the Castle site a thousand years later, the Captain and Hakon, in spirit form, attempted to steal Elisa's lifeforce to free themselves from the area. Hakon's spirit reappeared throughout the series, trying to take revenge on Elisa. Before his death, Hakon apparently fathered children who became the ancestors of Pack member Wolf. His spirit later bonded to his ax. After the ax was destroyed by Hannah, his spirit dissolved.


	5. Characters List Part 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles, This idea came to me while I was browsing deviantART on Elisa and Goliath.

Gargoyles Species Swap & Gender Swap Characters List Part 5

Finn - a Scottish prince from 995. Finn was conned into helping Constance set a deadly trap for King Kenneth upon Constance's promise to marry him. Less than pleased at his betrayal and engagement to another, Finn helped Prince Emile and the Magus get the eggs to Avalon and escape from Constance, who wanted to marry Prince Emile in order to secure her claim to the throne and destroy the eggs. Finn did not follow Emile and company onto Avalon, instead choosing to guard the Grimorum Arcanorum with help from Elenna's father Martin.

In 997, while Timedancing, Brooklyn arrived to save Finn and Martin from one of Constance's soldiers. Together, the three of them joined Constance's enemies, led by King Kenneth III. The book was taken from Finn, during the fight, by Constance's sorcerer, Brother Valmont. After it was retrieved by Brookyln, Finn and Martin continued guarding the Grimorum, leaving 997 with Brooklyn.

Arthur Pendragon - was once the legendary and Future King of Britain. Pendragon was based on the legend of King Arthur. He was awakened by Goliath to help fight the Archmage in Avalon. Though he had neither Merlin nor his knights nor the famed sword Excalibur, he fought Macbeth and won. He then decided to explore the modern world on his own, so as not draw attention to himself. Arriving in England, he was joined by the English gargoyle Griff, and battled Macbeth—with the help of the Manhattan Clan—to reclaim Excalibur. After defeating Macbeth and reclaiming Excalibur, he set off along with Griff on a journey to find Merlin.

The Hunters/Quarrymen

Descendants of King Duncan I, the Hunters are fighters from a series of hereditary villains through time that have sworn under the Hunter Mask to hunt down Demona and destroy all gargoyles. The current generation (consisting of Jane, Jon, and Robin) come to New York after hearing of gargoyle encounters. However, Jane and Robin Canmore eventually come to realize that all gargoyles are not the threat to humanity that Demona is, and drop the Hunter cause. Their brother Jon, initially apprehensive, develops a deep hatred for the gargoyles, drops the Hunter persona, and changes his name to John Castaway. As Castaway, he leads an anti-gargoyle group reminiscent of the Ku Klux Klan called the Quarrymen.

Jane was recovering in the hospital while Robin was recruited into The Redemption Squad to lead it.

The three modern Hunters are Jane, Jon, and (formerly) Robin Canmore.

Banquo (a man) and Fleance (a woman) - are two mercenaries who worked for Macbeth. They helped him retrieve the first Scrolls of Merlin and the sword Excalibur. They later left his service to work for the Quarrymen. Their first mission as Quarrymen had them, and Castaway, pursuing Elisa and Goliath to the destroyed Clocktower.

Minor human characters

Cuchulainn - The legendary demi-god hero of Ireland, Cuchulainn is encountered by Elisa and her allies, reincarnated as an Irish teenager named Rory Dugan. He reverts to his heroic form when Rory's own girlfriend Molly reveals herself to be his old enemy, the Banshee, in disguise, especially when she further transforms herself into the gigantic, centipede-like "death worm" Cromm-Cruach. For a time, Cuchulainn mistakes Bronx for the legendary Hound of Ulster.

Nick (Natsilane) - A Native American youth of the Pacific Northwest, Nick (born Natsilane, presumably named for or descended from the legendary hero) initially rejects his heritage for the realities of the modern world. He later encounters Elisa, Angela, and Bronx, and comes to accept the existence of the supernatural. He takes up the cause of his tribe and does battle with the trickster spirit Raven.

Max Loew - A direct descendant of Rabbi Loew, Max reanimates the powerful Golem to protect the people of Prague. When the Golem is hijacked by Halcyon Reynard as a replacement for his frail body, Max enlists the help of Elisa, Angela and Goliath to recover it. Though it is never explicitly stated in the episode, Max and the people the Golem was created to protect are implicitly Jewish. It is not stated whether Max is a citizen of the Czech Republic or an American visiting Prague.

The Emir - The Emir was an Egyptian dignitary hired by Xanatos to capture Anubis, Oberon's child born from another attempt at immortality. However, the Emir planned on using Anubis to resurrect his dead son, who he felt was unfairly taken away from him in a "pointless car accident". After becoming one with Anubis, as the avatar of death he understood the concept of death, and abandoned his attempts at bringing back his son. He reversed everything that the previous avatar, Jackal, did, and sacrificed himself to free Anubis.

Travis Marshall - a television anchor reporter at WVRN who also hosts the TV program Nightwatch.

Mario Chavez - the Captain of NYPD's 23rd precinct and Goliath Maza's superior.

Rachel "Ray" Brod - a Czech gangster whom Preston Vogel hires to steal the Golem for Renard. After causing Elisa and Goliath problems in Prague, she moves to New York to take on Tamara Dracon.

Shaman - became Dingo's spiritual advisor when the latter decided to wipe the slate clean regarding his past. He also helped Dingo and Elisa reach the Dreamtime to communicate and reason with Matrix. He also suggested that both Dingo and Matrix should join The Redemption Squad.

The Third Race/Oberon's Children

The Third Race, also known as Oberon's Children, were magical, shapeshifting, and often fickle creatures and fairies from around the world. They were not all literally descended from Oberon, but he was their leader and he governed all of the Third Race under a strictly-enforced set of rules. They possessed incredible powers, were apparently immortal, but had a fatal weakness to any form of iron in proximity to them. Regardless, as long as they were in the real world, Oberon forbade them from interfering in human events. However, as the Weird Brothers have proven, though they cannot break this law, they can bend it.

Oberon - the lord of Avalon. He possessed godlike powers and was the most powerful being in the whole series. Very arrogant and impudent, it was by his edict that Avalon was abandoned and the Third Race forced to live with humanity. Oberon later himself left Avalon to join them. He was also responsible for The Gathering, in which the Third Race left the rest of the world and congregated in Avalon.

Titania - Oberon's (recently remarried) wife and Queen of Avalon. Posing as the human Anastasia during part of her 1,000-year exile, she was the ex-wife of Halcyon Renard, and Fox's biological mother. A highly skilled manipulator, she aided the Manhattan and Avalon Clans on several occasions, while frequently keeping Oberon in check.

The Weird Brothers – Ebeoph, Eneles, and Anul – were a Triple Gods of powerful magic users. They looked after Demona and Macbeth, and made them immortal. Their motivation, however, was to aid the Archmage in their revenge upon Emile, Elenna, and the Magus. The blond-haired brother is named Epeoph, who embodies grace. The raven-haired brother is named Eneles, who embodies vengeance. And the silver-haired one is named Anul, and who embodies fate.

Puck - a trickster fairy. His magic was the reason why Demona became human during the day, instead of turning to stone. It was eventually discovered that he was Owen Burnett, having made a deal with Xanatos to serve him faithfully. Because of this deal and his affinity for humans, he was banished from Avalon and had the use of his powers "hard-limited" by Oberon. Since the Gathering, Puck could only use his powers within Oberon's strictly imposed limits: meaning they were only usable when Puck was teaching or protecting Alexander Xanatos. Owen was rendered unconscious when Alexander was kidnapped by the Quarrymen, leaving Puck unable to save the boy.

Minor Children of Oberon

The rest of the Children of Oberon were fairies, gods, and other various creatures from cultures and mythologies worldwide that lived in Avalon until they were all expelled by Oberon. They were forcibly called back to Avalon by him one thousand years later in an event known as The Gathering.

Anansi - was a spider trickster of African myth. He can literally spin spells using his web, which is also his weakness; if his web is taken apart, Anansi is powerless. His magic can change the shape of living creatures.

Anubis – the ancient Egyptian Lord and avatar of death. Those who absorbed him and used his powers could reduce or advance the ages of others.

Banshee - an Irish fairy with a powerful wailing scream, and the modern archenemy of Cu Chulainn. She objects to The Gathering and is attacked by Odin. Oberon silences Banshee by sealing her mouth.

Coyote - a Native American trickster spirit. She primarily appeared as the younger self of Goliath's mother. Xanatos captured her with his latest Coyote robot in an attempt to force Coyote to grant him and Fox (and by extentsion their as-of-then unborn child) immortatlity.


	6. Characters List Part 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles, This idea came to me while I was browsing deviantART on Elisa and Goliath.

Gargoyles Species Swap & Gender Swap Characters List Part 6

Grandfather - is an elderly wiseman of great power. Raven has said they are cousins. After Raven is defeated (again, ritually), Grandfather revitalizes the island with magical water formed from his hair.

The Lady of the Lake - the patron of King Arthur and keeper of Excalibur during his time of absence. (Although several Ladies appear in Arthurian myth, it is unclear which, if any, the Gargoyles character is intended to be.)

Odin - the All-Father of Norse mythology. He retrieves The Eye of Odin from Elisa, which is his actual eye, first preserved as a jewel-like magical artifact on Avalon in the distant past, long before it is returned to him. During The Gathering, he attacked a defiant Banshee.

Raven - a trickster spirit who poses as a gargoyle to toy with Elisa and her allies. He usually appears as a normal man in a blue outfit. He and Grandfather are cousins.

Other characters

The Lost Race - was a sentient race of Earthlings whose evolution predated the Three Races and has since become extinct. But 'Lost Race' seems as good a moniker as any—as a place-holder.

The Steel Clan - a series of robots built by Xanatos, modeled from the likeness of the gargoyles—specifically, Elisa. Originally meant to replace the gargoyles, Xanatos used them for his own personal army. He also wore a battle suit modeled in their likeness. An iron version of the Steel Clan was made to fight against Oberon. Xanatos later used an Iron and Steel Clan robot to aid Coldsteel and Coyote 5.0 in retrieving the Stone of Destiny.

The New Olympians - a group of fantastical sentient beings resembling creatures and gods from Greek Mythology. They had traveled to the island of New Olympus after being driven there by fearful humans in Classical Antiquity, and their descendants were able to remain hidden through advanced cloaking technology. Several of them shared names with characters from mythology, although they were not intended to be identified with those characters, unlike some children of Oberon.

Nokkar - was a female sentinel and member of the N'Kai (interstellar aliens who oppose the Space-Spawn empire), Nokkar waited on Easter Island to protect the Earth. While there, she was revered as a god by the natives, and the Easter Island Statues were modeled after her. She once captured Elisa and Angela, believing them to be Space-Spawn in disguise. Until the quartet of the "Avalon World Tour" visit Easter Island, Nokkar does not yet know of the Earth's gargoyle population, and is resultingly confused, thinking that they are with the aliens she is guarding against. In addition, Nokkar has never had any contact with any of the residents of Avalon, the children of Oberon, or any of the New Olympians.

Tazmanian Tigeress - was a female supervillain who robbed a bank in Sydney. Her actions caught the attention of Dingo and Matrix (both of whom were Australia's crimefighters). She wore a skin tight costume and mask. Her gloves had a set of razor sharp claws that were able to damage Matrix. She was assisted by two Thylacines named Benjamin and Natasha.

Organizations & Groups

The Illuminati - In the Gargoyles universe, The Illuminati were a secret society started by Sir Percival, the Fisher King, that controlled and manipulated a large portion of the world, including politics and organized crime. Xanatos was a member of the Illuminati, which aided him in making his fortune (through a predestination paradox—Xanatos had instructed himself to travel through time. Bluestone was inducted into the society after gangster Mace Malone's failed attempt to capture Elisa. Matt's former partner in the FBI, Martina Hacker, was also a member of the Illuminati. Asile joined as a new member at some unspecified time, and was the first gargoyle known to be part of the Society. The Society was last seen headed by Peredur fab Ragnal.

Each member was of a certain numerical rank. When two members of the society encountered each other in private, they would share their rank.

Peredur fab Ragnal - introduced in the trade paperback for the comic, as the story introducing him was not published as a single issue. He was the leader of The Illuminati, and, through Quincy Hemmings, ordered Xanatos to steal The Stone of Destiny while it was being returned to Scotland. To his disappointment, there were 3 stones which the Spirit of Destiny inhabited, but from it he learned that Arthur had reawakened. Since Arthur was not supposed to awaken for another 200 years, Peredur decides to hold a meeting of the higher-echelon members, since this development could affect their (unspecified) plans.

Maxine "Max" Bluestone - a Jewish American and a Detective Sergeant in the NYPD. She was a former FBI agent who was assigned to be Goliath's partner after the shooting incident. The NYPD 23rd Precinct's Captain, Mario Chavez, thought it was too dangerous for Goliath to be working on his own after he was shot, and assigned Bluestone as his new partner so that he would have someone covering his back—despite Goliath's adamant protests that he did not need a partner. Bluestone is a big believer in conspiracy theories, especially the Illuminati. She was one of the few humans who were friends with the Manhattan Clan. The Illuminati were impressed enough with Maxine persistence that they made her a member; ironically, this works in her favor in trying to expose them.

Martina Hacker - Maxine Bluestone's former partner in the FBI and an Illuminati operative, Hacker's job was to intentionally mislead Matt away from the Illuminati. When this failed, it was Martina who conferred membership onto Matt on the behalf of the Illuminati.

After Manhattan discovers the existence of gargoyles, Hacker checks in on Maxine Bluestone and John Castaway, as well as giving Xanatos an invitation to the White House from the Illuminati. While meeting all three of them, she claims a different objective from The Illuminati. With Maxine Bluestone, she claims that the Illuminati agree that people aren't ready to encounter gargoyles. With Xanatos, she says the Illuminati feel it is time for humans and gargoyles to meet. As for John Castaway, she claimed that the Illuminati agree that the gargoyles should be destroyed.

Norman Ambassador - The unnamed Norman Ambassador escorted Princess Caroline to Castle Wyvern in 975. Both were attacked by the Archmage's bandits and rescued by Xanatos (who followed Demona into the past). Out of gratitude, and due to being a fellow Illuminatus, he allowed Xanatos and his family to join them at Wyvern. He also took a couple of envelopes with him at Xanatos' request—one containing a rare coin to give to a younger David Xanatos in 1975; the other containing details on how the coin was obtained, thus inspiring himself to travel back in time.

Mace Malone - a leading gangster in the 1920s who was recruited into the Illuminati because of his underworld dealings. In 1924, the crime syndicates became aware of their vulnerability to the Illuminati, resulting in Mace having to disappear. He had a long life due to rejuvenation drugs. His habit of visiting Flo Dane alerted Maxine Bluestone to his presence, who saw a photo with Mace wearing a society emblem and received confirmation of his suspicions from Mace's stepson Jack. As a result, Maxine was offered membership if he brought a gargoyle to the abandoned Hotel Cabal, an Illuminati base. Though Maxine brought Elisa, she secretly filled Elisa in on Mace's plan and left a hotel key for Elisa to escape. Mace, however, lost his key in the confusion and became trapped in the hotel.

Shari went on to relate the legend of the Stone of Destiny to Thailog. She appeared to be more than she seemed.

Falstaff – [went by the name John Oldcastle] was a father figure to Dingo, but for reasons unknown, strangled Dingo's mother. Upon the arrival of The Redemption Squad at his island base [which is really a ship], Falstaff insisted that The Illuminati are the good guys, determined to save the world, and allowed The Redemption Squad to speak to Fiona Canmore and Asile, so they can vouch for the Illuminati. The Redemption Squad claimed to want membership, but Falstaff was aware of their bluff and sent his associates to fight the Squad. After the fight, he departed, but not before sinking the ship.

Falstaff's associates –

Bardolf - Breathes fire.

Pistol - Gun fighter.

Points - Swordsman.

Mistress Doll - Contortionist.

Mistress Quickly - She is the only one apprehended by The Redemption Squad.


	7. Characters List Part 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles, This idea came to me while I was browsing deviantART on Elisa and Goliath.

Gargoyles Species Swap & Gender Swap Characters List Part 7

Fiona Canmore - a former Hunter who ran into Demona in Paris in 1920. She stopped her plans to kill all the humans with the aid of Team Atlantis. As of 1996, she was retired from the hunt and was part of the Illuminati.

Xanatos Enterprises - one of the world's largest corporation owned by David Xanatos; Owen Burnett also wielded major control and influence, although he was not given a title. The company was seemingly at the forefront of advanced technology such as genetics, robotics, and weaponry. Xanatos Enterprises also included Gen-U-Tech, Pack Media Studios, and the Scarab Robotics corporation, all of which Xanatos used against the gargoyles and to further his goals one way or another.

David Xanatos - a billionaire, nemesis, and later ally of the gargoyles, Xanatos's name is reminiscent of David—the Biblical king who defeated Goliath—and Thanatos from Greek mythology. He broke the spell that imprisoned the gargoyles, and frequently attempted to manipulate or control them

Owen Burnett - Xanatos' aide who is later revealed to be the immortal trickster Puck. Puck took on an appearance similar to that of Preston Vogel, Halcyon Renard's personal aid; he decides to "out-Vogel Vogel". When Xanatos deduced his identity, Puck offered him the choice of receiving either the immortality he craved or a lifetime of Puck's service as Owen; to Puck's surprise, Xanatos chose the latter, confident that he would obtain immortality through other means and thus have Owen's services for eternity. The Owen persona eventually got his hand turned to stone (the result of a spell gone wrong), and per Oberon's order, lost his magic powers except when he was training or protecting Alexander Xanatos.

Anton Sevarius - a female free agent geneticist who mostly worked for the villains of the series, from David Xanatos to Demona. Known for her hammy play on the "mad scientist" stereotype, Sevarius was brilliant, but also devious and immoral. Her experiments led to the creation of the Mutates and Elisa's evil clone Asile (whom she also worked for at one point), as well as Asile's gargoyle clones. She also helped Demona create a virus capable of destroying all human life on Earth (how she hoped to survive, her plan is unknown although she probably had anti-virus prepared for herself). In her final appearance, Sevarius used the DNA of all the Manhattan clan to create a giant gargoyle named Anton Jr, however, it ended up petrified by the virus the Clone clan was suffering from. Anton Jr.'s "death" was the only time Sevarius showed any concern for someone.

Cyberbiotics Corp - a rival corp in all ways to Xanatos Enterprises, led by Halcyon Renard and Jordan Vogel. Xanatos attempted several times to bankrupt Cyberbiotics, even using Renard's estranged daughter Fox to do so. Cyberbiotics was based both from a skyscraper known as the "Cyberbiotics Tower", and from a massive, somewhat helicarrier-like airship named the "Fortress", sometimes accompanied by or supplanted with (for smaller missions) any one of a number of smaller "hoverships". The first of these massive "Fortress" airships was inadvertently destroyed by the Manhattan Clan.

Halcyon Renard - an elderly businessman who is CEO of Cyberbiotics, father of Fox, ex-husband to Anastasia, and rival to David Xanatos. He is confined to a powered reclining version of a wheelchair for unknown reasons; the chair is equipped with weapons to defend him, along with other devices. After confronting Elisa about his role in destroying his first airship, he formed a friendship with the gargoyle after the pair saved the second airship. It's suggested in "The Cage", that Halcyon lent a lab to Elisa so Dr. Sevarius could create a cure for the Labyrinth Clan. His name, Renard, is the French word for fox. Like Xanatos, he briefly flirted with immortality by transferring his consciousness into a golem — the legendary protector of the Ashkenazim living in Prague during Renaissance times, and still in existence in the late 20th century within the Gargoyles storyline — until Elisa managed to change Halcyon's mind. Unlike Xanatos, he was more conscientious of his actions, adhering strongly to ideals of personal integrity and near-complete sincerity for both himself, his firm's employees and others he had contact with. Indeed, one of the things that help the elderly man and the gargoyle bond and become friends is that Reynard challenged Elisa to accept responsibility for his part in destroying the first airship. Elisa apparently grew to respect the older man because of his strong morals. It is worth noting that Renard and his assistant, Jordan Vogel participated in a desperate attempt to stop Oberon from abducting his grandson, Alexander and taking the child to Avalon. When Vogel gently challenged his employer as to his reasons; noting that Renard hated his son in law and didn't trust his own daughter due to her lack of morals; Renard answered frankly, that he was doing it for his grandson and no one else. He was far less Machiavellian and malevolent than Xanatos.

Jordan Vogel - was Renard's aide, [she dressed like a man and people often mistook her for one] who was considered by Puck to be the most "wooden lady on the earth." Puck modeled his mortal form after Vogel. Unlike Owen Burnett, Vogel was not as loyal to his boss, and had fewer scruples when it came to the means she used to get things done, such as hiring members of The Pack, Jackal, and Hyena; levelling a rainforest and killing the Guatemala Clan's gargoyles; or betraying Renard.

Gargoyles Task Force - formed during Part 3 of Hunter's Moon to find and counter or capture the gargoyles. They followed the gargoyles to St. Damien's Cathedral. Due to Maxine's surreptitious stalling, in hopes the clan could escape, they were unable to apprehend the clan.

Members -

Agent Martina Hacker (F.B.I. Liaison)

Assistant District Attorney Margot Yale

Detective Maxine Bluestone

Detective Goliath Maza

Detective Cedric Harris (introduced in issue three)

Detective Tri Chung (introduced in issue three; first cousin of Terry Chung)

Officer Morgan Morgan

Officer Phil Travanti

Officer Morgan Morgan - a female New York Police Department beat officer in Goliath's precinct, and Goliath's friend. During Halloween of 1996, she asked Goliath out to the Halloween party atop The Eyrie Building. Though he refused at first, he accepted after temporarily breaking up with Elisa (due to wanting a normal life). He ended up choosing Elisa, however. Morgan, knowing of his relationship with Elisa, suspected she was merely a rebound, but held no ill feelings towards Goliath.

Officer Phil Travanti - was Morgan's partner first appeared in the episode Temptation, and was named in issue three of the comic.

The Redemption Squad - formed by a man known as The Director to deal with crime and make up for their past sins. The group's first mission was to stop The Illuminati Society. Aside from apprehending Mistress Quickly, their mission was a failure.

Robin Canmore/The Hunter - While aiding his siblings in ridding Manhattan of gargoyles, Robin Canmore took up the alias Robin Correy and was employed by Demona/Dominique Destine for Nightstone Unlimited. He deduced Demona's human identity, and shot The Clocktower hoping to kill Elisa and Clan. Though he saw the light after Jane's atonement, Robin was maintaining his identity as The Hunter while serving The Director. The nature of his recruitment has yet to be revealed.

Dingo – [real name Harry Monmouth] was a former member of The Pack, Dingo remained with the team after Fox's departure but —unlike Wolf, Jackal, and Hyena, refused to undergo physical enhancements, instead adopting a battle suit. He grew increasingly disturbed by his teammates' transformation after their supposed "upgrade," feeling that they had abandoned their humanity and become "a freak show". He eventually left the team in disgust, returning to his native Australia and hoping to atone for his misdeeds. He later linked with an advanced artificial-intelligence program to become a crimefighter.

He reluctantly joined The Squad, since it was the only way he could be cleared of criminal charges in the United States. He tended to bicker with Hunter. He also prevented an angered Yama from killing Fang.

The Matrix - a nanomachine program created by Fox and her mother Anastasia Reynard as part of a world domination bid by Xanatos. However, the machines became sentient and threatened to overrun the planet. With the help of a local shaman, Elisa and Dingo convinced the nanomachines to form a humanoid shape that merged with Dingo's armor suit. Calling itself "The Matrix", the merged entity pledged to protect and defend Australia. He was coerced into joining The Squad as an alternative to deactivation; he chose to join as doing so would help to maintain law and order.

Yama - (Lit. "The Mountain") Former member of the Ishimura Clan, Yama briefly aided the businessman Taro in making the existence of his clan public (albeit for peaceful intentions). Though he fought against Taro after learning his true motive, Yama was banished from the clan until he-himself feels that he has regained his lost honor. His mate, Sora, wanted him to ask her to go with him, but was turned down, as Yama felt that she would also share in his shame. He was attacked shortly thereafter by Dingo, Matrix, and Robin. After the fight, Robin approached Yama to recruit him into The Redemption Squad. He stated that he would have a chance for atonement, and that refusing to join would expose his clan to the world. He joined begrudgingly (as he was not thrilled about working with someone who hunted gargoyles).

Fang/Fred Sykes - (his name revealed in Gargoyles: Bad Guys #2) was a brazen mutate resembling a puma hybrid, the only one of the group that approved of his changed body from the start. He tried to overthrow Vitani and rule the Labyrinth. Fang eventually teamed up with Demona and Asile, only to be apprehended again. He was later visited by Sevarius, who infiltrated the labyrinth to obtain some test subjects. Fang joined in to help turn a portion of Manhattan into mutates, but was thwarted by The Redemption Squad. He was nearly executed by Yama for making a joke at the expense of one of the test subjects, who had chosen to commit suicide. Just as Hunter finished debriefing The Director, she was told that they were to recruit Fang (for unspecified reasons).


	8. Prologue 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles, This idea came to me while I was browsing deviantART on Elisa and Goliath. [Species Swap by chaosdestine] This chapter introduces my OC characters, William and Augustus, remember how I introduced Demona in my series as Elisa's biological sister, The parents of Elisa and Demona didn't follow the gargoyle way [treating all gargoyle children as their own] they let the two sisters get to know each other and they had become fast friends, they formed a sisterly bond that would soon be broken… you know the drill, Here we go.

Prologue - The Sister's Mates

William, a 6ft purple skinned gargoyle with long brown hair and Augustus, a 6ft green skinned gargoyle with short raven hair were both brothers and the best of friends. They were among the gargoyles that had miraculously survived the Massacre out of pure luck, they had left the previous night before Hakon and his Vikings stormed the castle. They had left to find more food for the clan but before they could return, the sun had risen and they settled in the forest. Several miles ahead of them at the very edge of the forest Elisa and Hannah had turned to stone, failing to reach the castle in time to warn the others, when night came, the brothers soared to the burning ruins of Castle Wyvern, horrified. They searched thoroughly among the ruins for any survivors, but at the time they did not know that remaining survivors were safely hidden in the rookery. They continued to search but stopped immediately when they saw Elisa perch on top of the nearest tower, roaring and sobbing over what seemed to be the remains of her beloved sister and her mate. From behind one of the partially intact towers Augustus was comforted by his brother, while he mourned quietly believing that Demona was dead, smashed like the others. Hannah comforted Elisa, hugging her while she continued to cry. The two brothers stayed hidden, until Elisa took off angrily into the skies with Hannah following behind closely, They both headed straight to the Viking camping grounds where Prince Emile and Magus were being held captive. Several hours later, William and Augustus presented themselves to Prince Emile and Magus, asking if they could join them to where ever they were going, the prince said yes, that were going to take the eggs in the rookery and watch over them on Avalon. The group rode off in silence, moving farther away from the ruins, when William finally spoke up and asked if there were any survivors, the prince hesitated before continuing and said, "Yes, there are but Magus accidentally turned them to stone" William and Augustus were horrified as they both glared at Magus who had taken cover behind the prince, her eyes full of fear and worry. The prince quickly explained that she had done it only because she thought he was killed, William asked "What about Elisa?" The prince hesitated, while looking back at Magus before answering, "She's at peace now", He pointed at the tower where Elisa had perched on earlier. Both brothers turned to look and gasped. There on the tower were the 6 survivors, all turned to stone, waiting for the moment that they would be set free.

Author's Note:

I hope you all like the prologue of the series, the episodes will posted soon

Please R&R

Bye!


End file.
